


extraterrestrial, the 20th of september

by nekomimichan (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Area 51 Raid, Based on a Reddit Meme, Growing Up Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Abduction, Slow To Update, Swearing, like a lot of swearing so here's a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nekomimichan
Summary: when his brother said that they were going on an adventure, sehun wasn't quite expecting anything of this kind





	extraterrestrial, the 20th of september

**Author's Note:**

> i love memes and taohun that's all i have to say about this  
you can find the meme thread for this fic [here](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan/status/1149910591622041600)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun tags along with his brother on a journey to raid area 51 and ends up befriending and abducting an alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Trigger Warnings:** Minor Character Death(s), Mild Gore, Panic Attacks, Trauma

Sehun has to find his older brother.

He doesn’t know for sure how much time has passed since they’ve been separated, the DeadPool watch his brother has gifted him got damaged while he was running away from an explosion so it doesn’t tick anymore. The last thing he remembers is his brother telling him to stay close to a pretty lady dressed up as Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros, right before he dashed into a huge smoke cloud collectively made by a bunch of people hitting the vape at the same time. Seconds after the disappearance of Sehun’s older brother, a loud, ear-piercing alarm has started to ring throughout the entire area and the next thing Sehun knew was that Princess Peach was dragging him away from the wired fences, away from his brother. And then there is nothing but _chaos_ after the alarms.

Princess Peach is a sweetheart. She holds Sehun’s hand and tells him that everything’s going to be okay, that his brother is a brave man, risking his life to save the aliens. She even gives Sehun a Milkyway bar. But even the chocolate is not enough to disassociate Sehun from the havoc happening around him. While he is too young to fully grasp everything, solely from the look in Princess Peach’s eyes he can tell that they’re not even the least bit safe here.

It’s sort of like the fourth of July, the sparks and explosions like sparklers and fireworks. But then there’s also so much dust, and some get in Sehun’s eyes, some stick to his face and some stain his clothes. The weather is a lot hotter than it was when they first came here. Sehun starts missing home, he misses his mother and his father, he misses the teddy bear he cuddles to sleep. Everything that is happening started out so suddenly and it is of course quite a lot for a ten-year-old to handle, it’s like a warzone and Sehun has lost his way in the middle of it. Through the dust and the fog, he spots tanks and soldiers as Princess Peach tugs him away, running around mindlessly without a sense of direction. Sehun doesn’t understand. Why are soldiers attacking their own citizens whom they’ve pledged to protect at all costs? Princess Peach tells him to keep his head down, tells him to look at her and her only, tells him to be good, that his brother will come back soon. Sehun does as he’s told even though the grip of the Princess! hand on his a bit painful.

The sounds are hard to mute. Sehun hears screams, cursing and a lot of gunshots, bigger guns with louder noises. It’s kind of like that time back at home when he sat on his brother’s lap as they played that zombie game together, gunshots and screams, and unintelligible groaning. The desert ground is dry sand, so easy to damage, so easy to splash around, easy to slow people down and easy to erase all traces of footprints. Sehun is scared, because what if him and Princess Peach have been running around in circles all this time? What if his brother can’t find his way out? What if Sehun never sees him again? These are dangerous thoughts for someone his age to have.

-

It’s as hard to step out of the voices inside his head as it is with the ones outside, and Sehun feels quite imperiled to say the least. Princess Peach is still dragging him around, Sehun finds himself clutching the princess’ hand tighter at some point. His little feet have started to ache from all the restless pacing, he's never been athletic anyway and he’s also never wanted to be back at home so bad.

A bomb explodes nearby, and Sehun shrieks. Then another one, and another one; and then they’re running again.

“Sehun, come on!”

The princess yells when she notices Sehun slowing down. She tugs at his hand harder and unintentionally hurts the kid's arm. And Sehun is already very stressed, his legs have started to go numb, and oh, God, Sehun doesn’t think he can run any more. He collapses on the floor when a spasm strikes down his left leg, pulling Princess Peach down but losing his grip on her hand afterwards. His leg hurts, it hurts so much and Sehun curls up on the ground, hugging his knee close and pressing his lips together to stop himself from straight up wailing.

“Princess? Princess Peach?”

He calls around desperately, but there’s no response and nor is the princess anywhere nearby to spot. Sehun realizes that he seems to be on his own now.

-

It’s quite incredible what fear can do to a person. Sehun has been trembling on the ground for a while, his eyes are teary and out of focus and his hearing is damaged from all the high decibel sounds he’s being exposed to. Upon gaining some self-control, he starts crawling around at first; but it’s only wriggling around in dirt and dust like an earthworm, and all this bodily effort and strain taking him nowhere He gives up shortly afterwards.

He lies down on the ground, curled up in a foetal position, knees pressed against his chin. Princess Peach probably won't come back for him, hell, Sehun doesn't even think she can locate him even if she wanted to. He closes his eyes, hoping to find some peace. That's what his mother does, she closes her eyes and meditates, takes in deep breaths, listens to a rainforest sounds mixtape. He can do the eyes-closing part, but the deep breathing can only result in inhaling dust and he doubts he can find anything remotely closer to rainforest sounds here. It's only alarms and gunshots, and screaming.

Sehun curls tighter into his own body, he counts to ten, that's something he was taught to do if he felt stressed. It doesn't really work the first time, but the more he does it, the more he can sort of relax.

-

Somewhere between military alarms and gunshots, Sehun has started take in the reality of the situation for real. That there was probably no way he can make it out of this hellhole, and that his brother is also probably dead somewhere, and that he’ll go down the same road as him as well. The area is so big, and Sehun is only so little with his knees gashed and bruised and his legs no longer working properly. Tears start to trickle down his cheeks, the salt burns his minor facial scars, and then everything just hurts.

With his last gaping breaths, he gets up on his feet again; one last chance before he gives up for good, one last cry for help. He takes in a deep breath, most of it dust rather than oxygen, it burns his lungs and his crying only grows worse. Maybe there's nothing else he can do, so he tries to bear with the pain, _suck it up_, as his brother would say while they were getting vaccinated after getting bit by a dog a couple of months ago. Sehun feels a sting by the left side of his chest; he really, _really_ has to find his brother. He needs to make sure he's okay. 

“Somebody, help!”

Sehun yells out. He curls his hands into tiny fists and tries to find strength, he wants to see his brother and family again, and he hates everything about life right about now. It boost him up a little, but an encouragement is an encouragement nonetheless. He frowns, and yells out once more.

“My name is Sehun, please help me! I’m lost!”

Maybe it’s stupid and he’s making a huge mistake, maybe someone will shoot him on sight; he doesn’t care.

No one seems to hear him though, and his breathing quickens out of a sudden. Sehun doesn’t know what’s going on, but suddenly every single breath he takes chokes him down, suddenly he’s shaking and he can’t even see properly, suddenly the explosions are way too loud and he’s crying and crying and crying. He falls on his knees, coughing and trying to breathe but all he gets is more dust and more pressure on his lungs. His head spins, but there’s nothing to hold onto, there’s nothing he can do and there’s no one to help him, he chokes on his own breath again.

He tries to ge up on his knees, he can’t give up just like this, his mother would be devastated if he dies here. It’s insane, because Sehun is just ten years old and ten-year-old boys shouldn’t be stuck walking the thin line between life and death. He’s finally back on his feet, but his head is spinning like crazy and he doesn’t know which way leads to the military base and which leads to the way out of the hell hole. His stomach is turning and twisting and he’s getting more and more nauseous as time passes, he feels shivers running down his entire body and cold beads of sweat prickling at his temples. He can’t stop his crying, it’s too much.

Just as he’s about to lose his balance again, something barges into him. It’s too fast, like a cannonball that’s lunged directly at him, except it’s not a cannonball but rather a _thing_. Probably just about as fast as a race car, _the thing_ tackles Sehun and takes him down swinging, and together they roll aimlessly like tumbleweed, with no grasp of direction and unable to stop. Sehun is pretty sure he injures himself pretty badly along the way, but their journey ends about as abruptly as it starts and suddenly he’s someplace else and is also lying in a puddle of blood.

Sehun is crawling in his own skin. The feeling of the thick fluid is awful and he can’t seem to get himself up, so he’s just kicking his feet up towards the air like an upturned beetle stuck on his back. His breathing and sense of sight is still very shaky, and he grimaces when he finally does manage to flip himself over, getting the left side of his body completely drenched in the blood puddle. Sehun has his eyes closed, trying to take in everything that’s been happening, trying to ignore the fact that he’s drenched in actual human blood, trying to cope with the situation.

It’s not the best option to take in a deep breath when all he can smell is the putrid scent of corpses and blood, but it’s his _only_ option, and he’s watched enough action movies to know that desperate times call for desperate measures. His nausea is back and it’s stronger than before, and his head is spinning because of all the tumbling. But, to his luck, he seems to have moved away from the heart of the battle, sounds of gunshots and screaming are more distant. He nods, it’s going to be alright, he’s going to find his brother and they’re going to return home safe and sound.

Sehun reassures himself once more before opening his eyes, and then he’s met with the crushed face of the remnants of what once was a young man. The corpse is lying lifelessly right in front of his eyes, Sehun lets out a loud shriek, his heartbeat goes wild once more and he’s shaking and crying, kicking his feet recklessly, trying to push himself away from the dead body. He can’t seem to control his screaming, and his entire body is twitching as he screams and screams from the top of his lungs, hot tears running down his cheeks. A cramp slowly makes its way up his left arm and Sehun is scared, he’s never been so scared before, not even when he stayed up past his bedtime to watch that horror movie with his brother.

His heart is pounding wildly inside his ribcage and every single breath he inhales chokes him a little more, tears prickle against the corners of his eyes. He’s sweating like a fat dog on a hot summer day and no matter how deep he inhales he can’t seem to get enough air inside his lungs, his head is spinning but he can’t also seem to tear his eyes away from the dead body. It looks like the poor guy is crushed by a tank, his skull has exploded and his brains are everywhere, it’s a gruesome sight to see and it only worsens Sehun’s nausea.

His nostrils flare as he tries to calm down and come to terms with the fact that there is in fact an actual decaying corpse right in front of him, that this is not one of his brother’s zombie video games, that this is all real and this is all happening. He closes his eyes, counts to ten. He has to find his brother and he has to find him _now_.

Sehun doesn’t allow himself to open his eyes until he manages to calm down a little, at least enough to function properly again. He can hear footsteps nearby, the sounds of the blood splashing against someone’s feet, he’s not dead yet so maybe it’s the help he’s been calling out for. Sehun takes in a deep breath, it’s all going to be okay soon, he thinks, and then he opens his eyes.

It’s another wave of shock, but Sehun’s slowly getting used to being scared and scarred for a lifetime; he simply just stares at the _creature_ in front of him. It doesn’t really look that real, almost as though it popped out of a video game, its skin seems not entirely opaque but Sehun can still make out the blueish holographic tone of it. The creature stops in his tracks and stares back at Sehun, it has a pair of small pitch black eyes with bags underneath them, the shape kind of looks like those of a tiger’s. The situation is very surreal, and Sehun can’t stop his staring, he takes in the complete exterior.

The creature gives off the feeling of a classical Hollywood Alien despite looking more like a chameleon with a hint of a Pacific Rim Kaiju, its head is even shaped like a reptilian’s with the bumps at the top. Sehun exhales out a deep breath and suddenly a third eye blinks at him right in the middle of the creature’s forehead, but in contrast to the pitch black pair, this one shines like a light bulb, or maybe like a star. Sehun notices the long claws of the creature later, it has five sharp nail-like fingers on both his hands and feet, reminds Sehun of the aunty next door with colourful acrylic nails. The creature really looks like a chameleon, Sehun notes, it even has the reptile skin with holographic galaxy blue scales, despite being kind of creepy it’s the most exquisite thing Sehun has ever laid his eyes on. Blood is dripping down the purple feather-like bristles by its knuckles, probably not its own blood.

When it slightly tilts his head to the side the bristles of the same kind along his neck flares, reflecting shades of holographic purple, the same sets of feathers can also be found under its armpits and by his shoulders and elbows, like a fan-throated lizard Sehun had once seen in an encyclopaedia, or maybe like a Dilophosaurus from Jurassic World. But unlike those reptiles, it has a very tiny mouth with feline-like curls by the corners of his lips, and the anatomy of his body has resemblances to that of humans.

Sehun takes in another deep breath, he swallows down a lump and straightens his shoulders.

“H-Hello.”

He manages to whisper. It’s barely audible, but the creature picks it up, it’s feathers flicker in interest. It takes a step towards Sehun, he sees that the creature does not have a tail, which is interesting when he considers the reptilian regulars. It takes another step and Sehun curls his hands into fists, he’s really surprised that he hasn’t shit his pants, yet. Slowly, the creature starts to open its tiny mouth, and the mouth only widens and widens and widens, expanding maybe five times its entire size along with its flexible jaw, and Sehun is suddenly looking at the inside of the creature’s mouth. This time, though, he pees his pants.

The inside of its mouth is of an electric blue and looks just about the same as a chameleon’s, but with the exception of sets of small sharp teeth going all the way down it’s throat, like a tiger shark’s. It has a set of sharp front teeth lined along the entrance of its mouth, and it brings them out just to hide them back inside its gums like snakes do. It’s both terrifying and fascinating, and Sehun cannot really decide on what to feel. So he sits there, completely dumbstruck, and just hopes the creature won’t kill him.

Something slimy and round and long slowly creeps out of the back of the creature’s throat, it kind of looks like an eel, except Sehun soon realizes that it’s a tongue, a neon yellow tongue. It vibrates, crystal-like spit drips down as it shakes and twists, but Sehun can only stare. The sounds of gunshots and the battle is nearing closer, Sehun can hear, but he doesn’t have the mind to move.

“Please, don’t hurt me.”

He says at last, it’s a shot in the dark, but a shot he can risk.

“I just want to find my brother, please –“

He chokes down a sob, the situation once again downs on him and Sehun starts crying again. He has his fists pressed to his eyes, trying to cower, to shelter himself away from the reality, but it’s of no use. Sehun takes his hands away from his eyes when he hears the creature move.

It steps forward, mouth a closed down a little but still ajar, Sehun takes in a deep breath when the slimy neon yellow tongue snakes out and creeps towards Sehun’s face. He closes his eyes shut, expecting to meet his doom. The tongue licks his face at first, still vibrating and twitching, and then his shoulders, the left side of his body; Sehun opens his eyes to find the creature licking the blood stains off his body. The tongue withdraws a lot faster than how it came out, and the creature closes its mouth fully, shrinking it back to the super tiny size.

Something weird happens this time. The creature starts twitching, and his colours change, and his body reforms; and suddenly there’s a naked man standing in front of him. Sehun yelps. The man stares at him for a while, and then he’s clawing at the corpse, tugging at its clothes and tearing them apart. Soon enough, the alien man is dressed up in bloody attire of a dead man, Sehun has never seen such mess. He doesn’t even register his own crying until a river flow of tears wet the cuts on his knees, making him hiss.

The creature/alien/man hybrid thing seems intrigued, he walks closer and his naked feet makes grotesque splashing sounds as he steps in and out of the reeking puddle of blood. It’s yet another stressful moment for Sehun, but he takes in a deep breath to muster up his courage, he can’t think of any other way out. The man kneels in front of him, gently cradles his face between his palms and wipes away his tears with his thumbs. Sehun only sits there, awestruck, as the alien licks the tears he’s collected from Sehun’s cheeks. And then some more twitching occurs, sounds of bones cracking, Sehun closes his eyes with a grimace.

“请问,”

A soft voice, as that of a child’s, rings through Sehun’s ears, he opens his eyes cautiously. The creature no longer looks like a man, it’s younger now, perhaps around Sehun’s age, Sehun blinks.

“What?”

The creature child licks its lips, eyes twitching a little as he appears to make out a taste, it then clicks its tongue before speaking.

“I said, _excuse me_.”

“Oh?”

Sehun opens and closes his mouth a few times like a fish, quite speechless under such circumstances. The creature child tilts its head to the side.

“Sehun, correct?”

Sehun nods his head, the creature smiles; it’s not a creepy smile or something that can send cold shivers down your spine, it just looks friendly now. Sehun takes in a deep breath again.

“You can speak English?”

The child nods.

“Yes. I have acquired the necessary knowledge from you and him.”

He points to the corpse with his thumb, Sehun would be lying if he said he wasn’t grossed out, his toes curl inside his shoes.

“Okay.”

He breathes out. Upon closer inspection Sehun can see that both the alien child and the dead guy share some identical moles located at exactly the same spots, he frowns in confusion.

“What else have you, uhh, _acquired_ from us?”

The child shrugs, its eyeballs turn into slits for a mere second before taking back a more human shape again.

“The phenotype and genotype to shape this form, of course.”

Sehun blinks, his eyes wide open as they travel from the dead guy to the alien child.

“So you just… Shape- shifted into his appearance? Like all of it?”

The child giggles, which does not exactly do much to lighten the atmosphere.

“Not everything, silly. I played around with his genes, and mixed in some of yours; I am completely my own person.”

“But how are you your own person if you’re only us?”

An explosion happens somewhere far away, the child chuckles once again, it’s rather creepy this time considering the circumstances.

“You’re forgetting that I also am a separate entity, Sehun. I just now have the capacity combined of your genes, and his genes, mixed into my own, pre-existing, how do you humans say it, _alien_ being.”

Sehun knows that he’s going to need some time to process all of this science, but he’s also aware that he does not have that much time in hand, so he puts everything aside.

“Okay. You know my name, what’s yours?”

The question seems to have taken the child by surprise, it takes a second to think about it.

“Huang. Huang Something, I don’t really know. Huang is my surname, though.”

“Nice to meet you Huang Something, I’m Oh Sehun.”

Another explosion is heard, very close this time and Sehun feels himself slowly freaking out once again. Huang seems to understand the situation, so he grabs Sehun’s hand and drags him away from their spot. Despite looking like a weedy little brat, he appears to have the strength of a fully-grown adult, or maybe even a wild animal. For one reason or another, it helps Sehun calm down, makes him feel safe.

-

After some time spent running around and dodging away from explosions, Sehun realizes that his new acquaintance has taken him to the entrance of the area, he stops dead in his tracks.

“Wait, we can’t just leave!”

Huang tilts his head to the side, something he happens to do very often. He raises his eyebrows as well.

“I am quite literally fleeing thee out of this war zone, isn’t this what you want?”

Sehun fervently shakes his head, hands balled into fists as he puffs up his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere until we find my brother.”

“Brother?”

Sehun nods.

“Yes, my older brother, my _hyung_. His name is Chanyeol, about a metre and ninety centimetres tall, big feet, big hands, big Yoda ears… Red hair…”

The alien frowns, it crosses his arms over his chest, looking at Sehun like a pissed off toddler.

“You do not have a brother, Sehun. I have knowledge of your entire blood line, including siblings. You’re an only child.”

Sehun sighs and shakes his head, looking rather fed up.

“We’re not blood-related. The Parks adopted me when I was little, and Chanyeol is very much my older brother, okay? Now, help me find him.”

Huang lets out a grunt, nodding.

“Right. Brother, Chanyeol, big. When was the last time you’d seen him?”

Sehun sighs, anxiously rubbing his skinny arms with his small hands.

“He dropped me off by the gates, told me to stick with this girl dressed up as Princess Peach, said that he’d come back to get me.”

A sudden embrace from a stranger most definitely is not what Sehun needs at the moment, but it is what he gets. Huang holds him tightly and rubs his cheek against Sehun’s, like a feline animal expressing fondness.

“What are you –“

“I have acquired the necessary existential data, he’s not far away, I can sense.”

It’s confusing, but Sehun has long given up questioning the other party. He decides to question other things, however.

“Is he alive? Hurt? Should I call 911?”

The alien child tuts, shaking his head. He leans closer and presses his palm on Sehun’s shoulder, giving him an awkward squeeze.

“Listen, it is not possible for me to know much about his current physical state, I only know how to trace him from the remnants of the marks he’s left on you.”

“What?”

It can’t be more than thirty minutes since this creature has acquired human attributes, and he’s already rolling his eyes at Sehun. Incredible.

“I believe he’d kissed you on the cheek the last time you two made contact, no?”

Sehun tries to ignore the urge to kick Mr. Know-It-All in the shins, and it is easier to ignore when he thinks of Chanyeol, pinkie-promising him that he’s going to come back for him and sealing the promise with kisses on both of Sehun’s cheeks. Huang looks alerted when Sehun’s eyes start watering yet once again.

“Hey – Weep not, human offspring, we shall find thine brethren in no time!”

“It’s really hard to understand you when you speak in Shakespearean, you know that, right?”

“Shall I adjust to a different form of speaking, then?”

Sehun nods.

“I’m ten years old, dude, and I’m barely literate; I have never heard of at least half of the words you speak.”

Huang chuckles. It’s a weird feeling, maybe the alien is radiating some hormones to calm Sehun down, like a cat with toxoplasmosis making its prey less scared.

Whatever it is that Huang might be doing, however, ends up being of no use when they spot an actual military monster truck coming towards them at full speed. Sehun shrieks out in fear, this time he’s certain that he’s either going to die for real, or faint unconscious for real. Neither happens.

The monster truck stops right in front of them, kicking up shit tons of clouds of dirt and dust, some of it gets into Sehun’s windpipe, causing the kid to go through a coughing fit.

“Holy fucking hell, kiddo, I almost didn’t see you!”

Somebody hops off the vehicle, and Sehun is suddenly pulled into a tight embrace in the middle of his breathing problem.

“Thank fucking God you’re alive, you scared the shit out of me, baby brother…”

While Chanyeol most definitely does not smell like Chanyeol, he is Chanyeol nonetheless. Sehun punches his way out of his brother’s biceps to make way for considerably fresher air, and hugs his brother back when he can breathe better. Chanyeol sighs.

“Sehun, not gonna lie, I almost thought I lost you when I saw Princess Peach –“

He stops, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Sehun pulls away from the hug to take a look at his brother. This Chanyeol looks almost nothing like the geeky, dorky, quirky Chanyeol he knows; this one is a _mess_. Chanyeol still has his Malcom X horn-rimmed eyeglasses on despite one of them missing a glass and the other one cracked from the middle, his red hair is dishevelled, and his edgy, apocalyptic, costume-ish clothing attire is ripped and stained with blood and dirt. He basically looks like he just came out from the set of The Walking Dead, and not in a good way.

“Hyung,”

Sehun says, pouting when he spots the cuts and bruises and scars on his brother’s face.

“You look awful.”

Chanyeol only smiles, he hugs Sehun once more, breathing out a sigh of obvious relief.

“It’s okay, Sehunie. We’re both safe, and that’s all that matters.”

He grabs one of Sehun’s small hands, the one with a cut all across his palm, and presses a kiss right on the scar.

“Let’s go home, yeah?”

Without a warning, Chanyeol takes Sehun into his arms and hops back on the monster truck with his daddy-long-legs, just as another guy is starting up the engine Sehun yelps out in protest.

“Wait!”

The small group of three turn their faces to look at him. Sehun has never seen these people before, he takes a second to eye both of the strangers before speaking.

“My friend – we have to take him with us…”

The one by the steering wheel, with his [80’s style crimped blonde hair](https://hips.hearstapps.com/elleuk.cdnds.net/17/46/3200x1600/landscape-1510567931-crimpedhair.jpg), lowers his tiny, meme-worthy red oval [sunglasses](https://pixel.nymag.com/imgs/fashion/daily/2018/03/09/Matrix-glasses/4.w600.h396.jpg) to take a look at the disguised alien down the ground. Sehun notices that the guy has occasional braids here and there meshed into his layered, messy hair, some of the braids include red hair strands, Sehun can’t tell whether they’re dyed or it’s stains of somebody’s blood.

“Come up on board, kid. Grab my hand.”

He has a slight accent, but Sehun can’t pinpoint the exact nationality, he watches the dude pull Huang up. The other blonde guy, who for some reason reminds Sehun of the [2018 MacGyver](https://cdn.theatlantic.com/assets/media/img/mt/2016/09/108651_0573b/lead_720_405.jpg), switches seats with the current driver to take the car.

“You led us out of the hellhole, I’ll do the rest. I know a shortcut.”

“I swear to fucking God, if you get us lost once again Kim Jongdae –“

“Just fucking trust me, okay, my dude?”

Chanyeol manages to buckle Sehun and Huang up the last second before Jongdae hits the pedal and they quite literally blast off out of Area 51. Sehun takes a second to look back, to take in all the chaos that unfolded right before his eyes, that it was all real and that it all happened. And that he just quite literally abducted an alien.

He looks at Huang from the corner of his eyes, the alien/child hybrid senses the gaze in an instant and stares back, his eyes turn into reptilian-like slits again before he blinks them back to normal. Sehun takes in a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was going to be about 2x longer but i hath decided to cut it short for no reason at all, i hope it was worth the read & hopefully i won't let this fic rot here, i'm v excited for this one ngl

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nekomimichan)


End file.
